Fighting Over Odd
by lolo313
Summary: Theo, Jeremy, and Ulrick all fight for Odd's heart. But in the end who will win this yellow haired boy's love? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce and lolo313: Hi! We're writing a story together.  
  
Joce: And all we have to say is-  
  
lolo313: -Poor Odd!  
  
Odd: The warnings are shounen ai, language, and...whatever else they can think  
  
of...   
  
Ulrick: Pairings are Me/Odd, Theo/Odd and Jeremy/Odd.  
  
Jeremy: Unfortunately, as they say, they do not own Code: Lyoko.  
  
Theo: Don't sue, you'll get ABC gum.  
  
Joce and lolo313:   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
ODD  
  
Odd yawned, nodding off to sleep, on his desk. Unknown to him, red, blue and  
  
green eyes stared at him. Most of the students by now were sleeping, listening  
  
to the teacher drone on and on. Odd remembered when they were in Junior High  
  
that he always used to fall asleep, listening to the teacher. Now he was High  
  
School, for guys only, and in America instead of France, he still wore his  
  
trademark clothing and his eyes were bigger and rounder, they were a nice  
  
shade  
  
of violet. He'd grown to be 5'6". He'd only grown three inches in the past 3  
  
years. He sighed, being 16 sucked, the birthday was cool, but other than that,  
  
it SUCKED. Everyone was still taller than him, some people even still mistook  
  
him for a woman. Matter-of-fact, the other day, he went clothes shopping  
  
because  
  
he needed new shoes, and the woman there said that he was the cutest teenaged  
  
girl she'd ever seen, it took her half-an-hour to finally realize that he was  
  
a  
  
guy and they needed to go to the guys shoe section.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Odd's head snapped up, sighing, the bell finally rang. He stood and stretched,  
  
showing his stomach and lightly toned-skin. Someone tapped his shoulder, and  
  
he  
  
turned his head, staring straight into emerald eyes. He had brown hair that  
  
had  
  
black highlights, he was a head taller than Odd, he wore a pair of black jeans  
  
and a green shirt, along with a pair of combat boots and chains dangling  
  
around  
  
his neck and wrists. Theo had changed, A LOT. Odd smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, Theo."  
  
Theo blushed, "Uh, hi, Odd, you...want to hang out?"  
  
"Sure," Odd said, smiling, "Just let me get Ulrick and Jeremy."  
  
"Uh, I meant, alone, just us two." Theo said, suddenly becoming interested in  
  
his shoes.  
  
"Oh...okay! Let me go tell them I'll see them later, hold on a sec!" Odd said,  
  
cheerfully.  
  
Theo smiled to himself, Odd was so oblivious and naive, very desirable. Theo  
  
licked his lips, watching the shorter boys' ass swing. Very feminine. He  
  
watched  
  
him walk over to another boy, this boy was a head taller than Odd as well, he  
  
looked like Theo except, he didn't have highlights or chains and he had  
  
flaming-crimson eyes, his shirt was red and he wore gloves. He growled,  
  
Ulrick.  
  
"Hey, Ulrick, I'm going to hang out with Theo for awhile, okay?" Odd asked,  
  
watching Ulrick hesitantly nod, then glare over to Theo. Theo grinned,  
  
mentally  
  
happy that he agreed, and also because of the glare, the glare clearly read,  
  
do  
  
NOT touch him. He watched Odd walk over to a blond that had ocean-blue eyes,  
  
he  
  
wore the same thing as Ulrick and Theo, minus the chains and gloves, except he  
  
had a blue shirt and wore shades all the time. It was Jeremy, he'd gotten  
  
contacts, he didn't know why, but he did. Odd said something then walked back  
  
over to Theo.  
  
"Ya' ready?" Theo asked.  
  
"Sure am!" Odd said, cheerfully.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Theo asked, idly playing with a dangling  
  
chain.  
  
"Ramen!" Odd said, cheerfully.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce and lolo313: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...  
  
Heeheehee...WAS'  
  
'SUP!? To be continued! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lolo313 Joce: WE'RE BACK! Did you miss us?  
  
Joce: Let's get started.  
  
Lolo313: Ok, you guys ready?  
  
Odd, Ulrick: Help us.  
  
Joce:-.  
  
Fighting Over Odd.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Odd and Theo were headed out to the ramen stand down the street. Odd had a black hole as a  
  
stomach so food was always on his mind. "So Theo, why did you ask me to hang out with you  
  
today?" Odd asked with an inquisitive look on his face. "Well you know we never really hung out  
  
so um I thought we could you know catch up," Theo said not sounding the least bit convincing. "Oh  
  
okay, just wondering." Odd said leaving it at that. They walked in silence until they got to the  
  
ramen stand. "So what you boys have for lunch today?" the lady behind the stand asked Odd and  
  
Theo. Odd had a small smile on his face. He hadn't been mistaken for a girl so it was going well  
  
at the moment. "We'll share a shrimp ramen please," Theo said before Odd could open his mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Odd said puzzled. "I uh only have enough for one." Theo said holding out his money. "Oh,  
  
well that's okay, you don't mind sharing ramen?" "I don't think I'll have a problem with it." And  
  
with that the lady behind the stand took there money and handed them a cup of noodles and two  
  
plastic forks. When Odd was looking down Theo broke his fork. "Damn it my fork broke, what am  
  
I going to eat with?" Theo just tried his best to look innocent and frustrated. "Here we can share a  
  
fork," Odd said offering it to Theo. "Thanks Odd, you're a good guy," In his head Theo thought ya  
  
what else are you good at? So as they walked they ate their ramen and talked, well Odd talked  
  
Theo just stared at the blonde boy walking beside him. When they walked past a park a frisbee  
  
was thrown right at them so Theo pulled Odd down to avoid hitting them. Theo was laying on top  
  
of a ruffled Odd. Behind a tree Jeremy peek over at the two boys. His face grew bright red. And  
  
over behind a bush a VERY angry Ulrick said under his breath "Get off MY Odd."   
  
Mwhhahaha. Come back and read more soon. And review! To Be Continued! 


	3. oo3

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: lolo313 and Joce  
  
Joce: Hee, great second chapter you wrote there, lo! It as funny! Here's  
  
chapter  
  
three, warnings and crap are in the first chapter so go back there and read  
  
'em  
  
if ya' forgot.  
  
lolo313: Yeah! You heard her! Same goes for my chapter... Whoops... .  
  
Odd, Ulrick, Theo and Jeremy: God! Help us now! PLEASE! .  
  
lolo313: Vote for who you want to win. So far its...  
  
Theo - 2  
  
Ulrick - 0  
  
Jeremy - 0  
  
Joce: Reason Theo has two is because he bought Odd ramen drools  
  
raaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn...  
  
lolo313: ? Hello? Joce? Joce! JOCEY!!!!  
  
Joce: Ramen...my ramen! Shifty eyed.  
  
lolo313: Oh brother... Sighs. and because he saved our blondie from the  
  
frisbee. On with part 3! Mystical music plays.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
COMPETITION  
  
Both Odd and Theo blushed, Theo attempted to get off of Odd, only to fall  
  
again  
  
and straddle the younger and shorter boys waist. Odd's breath hitched and he  
  
whimpered slightly, Theo stood sucessfully this time, he coughed and held out  
  
his hand for Odd, Odd took it gratefully and blushed again.  
  
"Aw man, the ramen was spilt, who threw the frisbee anyway?" Odd asked.  
  
"Sorry, guys!"  
  
"Sissy!?" Odd exclaimed.  
  
"The one and only, Theo, Ulrick and Jeremy want to talk to you, they're over  
  
by  
  
the men's restroom, neither look happy." Sissy said, pointing in the direction  
  
of the men's restrooms.  
  
"Okay." Theo said, nodding. He walked towards the direction, Odd starting to  
  
follow him, Sissy grabbed his arm.  
  
"They want to talk to Theo, it's personal." Sissy said.  
  
Odd turned to look at her, finally getting a good look at the now 17 year old  
  
Sissy, she still had long hair, but now it was braided into small braids, and  
  
she had bangs, wearing hair clips to keep her eartails out of the way. She  
  
wore  
  
a black midriff sleeveless muscle-shirt, a pair of black bell-bottom jeans, a  
  
dark pink skirt over it, dark pink nail-polish and black platform boots she  
  
had  
  
pink eyes. She had a chain around her neck and she had chains for sleeves for  
  
her shirt. Odd looked sad.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing against you, Nick and Herb said you still looked  
  
cute, and I still believe them, how do you manage the cuteness, Odd-chan?"  
  
Sissy  
  
asked, hugging him.  
  
Odd blushed, Nick, Herb and Sissy think he's CUTE? Nick and Herb were now two  
  
of  
  
the most cutest and most popular guys in school... He squrimed, change the  
  
subject Odd, change the subject.  
  
"So, uh, where are Nick and Herb?" Odd asked, he mentally hit himself.  
  
"Behind you." Sissy said, not letting go of Odd.  
  
"Um, how goes the all girl high school?" Odd asked, finally getting out of  
  
Sissy's grip, and spinning around to face Nick and Herb.  
  
"Fine, Yumi is waiting in the park, we're like best friends now. We keep  
  
blowing  
  
up the science lab and pulling pranks on people, they suspect nothing from the  
  
'sweetest teenaged girls ever'..." Sissy said, putting quotes up.  
  
He looked at Nick, he still had his orangeish hair, but now the tips were red,  
  
he had flaming red eyes, he wore sunglasses which currently rested atop his  
  
head, he wore black bondage pants and a red muscle shirt, the sleeves being  
  
chains. He also wore boots, combat boots to be precise. He moved and hugged  
  
Odd.  
  
"Cute as ever, eh, blondie?" Nick asked, voice calm and cool.  
  
Nick let go of him and Odd walked over to Herb, who was grinning from ear to  
  
ear. Herb still had his black hair, just a little longer and a different  
  
style,  
  
he also had dark violet eyes, he wore what Micheal wore except it was a navy  
  
muscleshirt and he didn't wear sunglasses, he wore gloves, he didn't where  
  
glasses anymore, must be wearing contacts. Arthur hugged Odd, too.  
  
"Glad to see you still healthy, you still scarf down chocolate cake?" Herb  
  
asked, letting him go.  
  
Odd nodded a little, then he heard a female clear her throat and looked back  
  
over to Sissy, to find Yumi standing there.  
  
"Hi Odd." Yumi said, waving her hand a little. Odd gaped, she had let here  
  
hair  
  
grow, long, it was in a pony-tail and it was down to her knees, she'd grown  
  
bangs, and she wore what Sissy wore, except her skirt was dark purple and dark  
  
purple nailpolish colored her nails, her eyes were a bright purple.  
  
"Yumi!? Why are you and Sissy wearing that?"  
  
"School uniform on special days, we just added chains for the sleeves and the  
  
midriff part...oh yeah, the platform boots, too!" Yumi said, smiling, she  
  
lightly ran over to Odd, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Oh...you let your hair grow..." Odd said, still astonished.  
  
"Yup, and you're still the little cutie. How's Lita?"  
  
"Fine, Jeremy got rid of the you-know what and will get her here in a couple  
  
of  
  
days, he was wondering if it's okay if she stayed with you and Sissy." Odd  
  
said.  
  
"Of course!" Yumi said, smiling and letting him go.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce and lolo313: Whoo! New competition!  
  
Theo - 2  
  
Ulrick - 0  
  
Jeremy - 0  
  
Sissy - 1  
  
Nick - 1  
  
Herb - 1  
  
Yumi - 1  
  
Joce: Heh, one more will be added around chapter 5! So look for her! Who  
  
should  
  
win!? And for the losers for Odd, who should they be paired up with.  
  
lolo313: Nick and Herb are the two who hung out with Sissy in the series. Nick  
  
is the one who plays the drums for Odd's band. Herb is the one with glasses  
  
and  
  
is about as smart as Jeremy. Lita is short for Aelita. And Odd is still the  
  
shortest, we might bring in Tathina and Emily in later, they're the school's  
  
news caster, remember? Oh! The nurses name for all of you who don't know is  
  
Dorothy!  
  
Joce: Yup! And we hope you know who Jim is. If you don't, please get help...  
  
--;;;  
  
lolo313: R&R, please, we aprreciate reviews and light critism, any flames,  
  
we'll  
  
hunt you down. Sue, you'll get ABC gum. ABC gum is Already Been Chewed gum.  
  
Joce and lolo313: BYE! 


	4. 004

Joce: MMMM this ramen is delicious!  
  
Lolo313: Hey is that my ramen?  
  
Joce: What ramen?  
  
Lolo313: Give it back!  
  
Odd: Sorry this will take a while, just read the story. : ).   
  
Fighting Over Odd.   
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Theo walked over to were Sissy said Ulrick and Jeremy were. "Hey, you guys were are you?"  
  
From behind him Ulrick grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall. "What do  
  
you think your doing with Odd?" Ulirck said not loosening his grip. "Hey, were just hanging out,  
  
that's all." Theo said trying to break free of Ulrick's grasp. "Bull shit! We've been watching you,"  
  
Jeremy said making himself known. Ulrick turned Theo around and faced Jeremy. His face was  
  
bright red with anger. "You touch him again and your going to regret it." "Fine, whatever can I go  
  
now?" Theo asked becoming nervous. "Were not done yet."   
  
Over in the park Sissy, Yumi, Herb, and Nicholas were playing football. Odd and herb were  
  
running out for a pass Yumi threw. Odd and jumped in the air and caught it. As Odd landed Herd  
  
"tripped" and fell on Odd's waist. Odd's face turned a bright red. Herb laughed weakly and  
  
started to get up, but Sissy came over and picked Odd up and said "Herb be carful, we don't want  
  
to hurt our precious Odd. Then Sissy got a wide grin on her face. She pushed Odd down and said  
  
"DOG PILE ON ODD!!!" Everyone ran over and jumped on Odd. Odd's eyes grew wide and said  
  
"Who's hand is that?"  
  
Lolo313: She took my ramen.  
  
Joce: Get over it.  
  
Here's the score so far.  
  
Theo:3  
  
Ulirck:2  
  
Jeremy:1  
  
Sissy:1  
  
Nicholes:1  
  
Herb:1  
  
Yumi:1  
  
Lolo313: Everyone please review and vote for who should win Odd. And the ones you don't vote  
  
for Odd vote for another pair for hi or her. Hope you review and vote. We'll update soon.  
  
Joce: Bye! 


	5. oo5

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce and lolo313: Eating ramen. Ri! (Hi!)  
  
Odd: Sighs. Those two... I swear... Geez... Wait-a-minute! I want ramen!  
  
Gets  
  
ramen. Woohoo! You know the drill! Warnings and crap are in first chappy!  
  
Oh yeah, cursing and mentions of types of sex in this chappy! Eating ramen  
  
now.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
EVEN MORE COMPETITION  
  
Odd squirmed, blushing, "Whose hand is that?"  
  
Unknown to him, everyone on top of him were currently glaring at each other.  
  
"Guuuuuuuuuuuys, whose hand is that?" Odd asked, letting out a light moan.  
  
---Men's restroom---  
  
"Remember, keep your hands off, Odd." Jeremy hissed, giving Theo a cold glare.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I have an idea, how about we compete for him?"  
  
"That started a long time ago..." Ulrick said, setting him with a glare.  
  
"You guys are no fun... He has such fine hips, I hope he felt the hard-on I  
  
had  
  
when I fell on top of him... Such-" Theo began.  
  
Ulrick hovered over him, kissing him roughly, as if he was punishing Theo,  
  
Jeremy was biting his neck, licking up the blood from the wound his canines  
  
had  
  
created. As soon as they had started, Theo let out a moan, Jeremy rubbed his  
  
knee between his legs, causing Theo to bukc forward and moan louder into  
  
Ulrick's mouth. Ulrick and Jeremy moved away from Theo, who panted and slid to  
  
the ground, both grinned at him.  
  
"Bye, oh, you might wanna' take care of that little hard-on you have." Ulrick  
  
said, sneering then laughing lightly, he and Jeremy left, Theo staring after  
  
them. He looked down.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" Theo yelled.  
  
---Park---  
  
"Hey, guys, get off... I can't breath, you're squishing me!" Odd whined,  
  
everyone got off, then an unknown figure held out their hand, Odd followed  
  
the hand, to the arm, to a smiling, pink-haired 17 year old.  
  
"Hi, Odd!" she said, she hauled him up, grinning.  
  
"Aelita!? But... I thought Jeremy didn't get you until a couple more days!?"  
  
Odd  
  
asked, shocked.  
  
"He decided he wanted to get rid of you-know-who now, instead of waiting a  
  
couple days. So he went and got me this morning." Aelita said, smiling,  
  
hugging  
  
the younger boy.  
  
"Cool!" Odd said, hugging back.  
  
Everyone glared at Aelita, except Odd, who was grinning and hugging Aelita.  
  
"AELITA!?"  
  
Odd and Aelita stopped hugging and turned to the voice, Ulrick, followed by  
  
Jeremy.  
  
"Where's Theo?" Odd asked, concern flashing in his eyes.  
  
"He's taking care of a little...uh...'problem' in the men's restroom." Jeremy  
  
said.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except Odd, who says in confusion, "Is he okay?  
  
What  
  
problem does he have?"  
  
Everyone sighed, Odd was so niave sometimes...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce and lolo313: There ya' have it! Don't forget to vote!  
  
---4---  
  
Theo  
  
---3---  
  
Ulrick  
  
---2---  
  
Jeremy  
  
Aelita  
  
Sissy  
  
Nicholas(Nick)  
  
Herb  
  
Yumi  
  
lolo313 and Joce: There ya' go! Bye! 


	6. 006

Fighting Over Odd.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Joce: So full.  
  
Lolo313: Can't move.  
  
Odd: Don't worry they'll be fine. Just read the fanfic.  
  
Odd stared at Ulrick and Jeremy as they laughed at their joke. "Really is he okay?" Odd asked  
  
becoming nervous. "Don't worry Odd he'll be fine, but he can't hang out with you today." Ulirck  
  
said as he smiled. Jeremy tapped Odd on the shoulder and said "Hey Odd, want to catch a movie  
  
later?" "Sure why not, I haven't seen a movie in a while." "Good I'm glad. I'll be by your room at  
  
eight."   
  
Odd put his jacket on and walked with Jeremy outside of the school. "I'm glad we could sneak  
  
out." When they got to the movie, Jeremy paid for both of them. Odd told him he would pay, but  
  
Jeremy wouldn't have it. They bought a coke and put two straws in it. Odd was a little suspicious,  
  
but he didn't really mind. "This movie is really funny." "Um, Odd this is supposed to be a horror  
  
film." "Ya I know." Jeremy eyed Odd and at the right moment "accidently" spilled the coke all  
  
over Odd's pants. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." "Its ok, really." Jeremy pulled out some napkins and  
  
started to wipe all over Odd's pants. "Its okay, I'm sure its dry now" But Jeremy ignored him and  
  
kept wiping Odd's waist, but he kept using more force. Odd pretended to be scared of the movie  
  
and put his hand to his mouth to muffle the moan that was escaping his lips. After the soda the  
  
movie went smoothly and Jeremy walked Odd to his door. "Thanks for the movie. I had a great  
  
time." "No problem Odd, anytime." Jeremy hugged Odd. "Jeremy what are you doing?" "Just  
  
giving my buddy a good night hug." "Um thanks I think." Jeremy inhaled Odd's sweet scent and  
  
said "Sleep well. I hope you have pleasant dreams." Odd said thanks and walked in his room.  
  
"Because you'll be in mine."  
  
Joce: Hoped you liked it.  
  
Lolo313: Don't forget to vote.  
  
Lolo313: We'll add the score next chapter.  
  
Joce Lolo313: Bye! 


	7. 007

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce and lolo313: Dark looks.  
  
Odd: What's with you two?  
  
Joce and lolo313: Fall over asleep.  
  
Odd: Oh...  
  
Ulrick: Cracks up. Hahahaha, and I thought they were depressed on what  
  
happens  
  
later!!! XD  
  
Joce and lolo313: WE ARE YOU FUCKER! Sleep-yelling.  
  
Ulrick: Are they actually asleep?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
TALYA  
  
Odd walked through the door and yawned, he closed the door and noticed the  
  
light  
  
still on from closed eyes. He opened his eyes, in front of him stood Talya and  
  
Ulrick, standing there and giving him a stern look. Talya wore blue jeans, a  
  
white shirt, a blue windbreaker tied around his waist, he had brown hair and  
  
green eyes, his hair and eyes reminded Odd of a forest. Odd grinned, he loved  
  
forests, he also loves ramen and chocolate cake...  
  
"Hi, Talya, Ulrick."  
  
"Why are your pants wet?" Talya asked.  
  
"Oh! The coke got spilt all over them." Odd said, grinning again.  
  
"Odd, go take a shower." Talya said, sighing.  
  
"Okay, bye." Odd said, grinning again and walking out of the room.  
  
---5 minutes, the showers---  
  
Odd sighed as the warm water hit his body, his hair fell flat to his face, he  
  
grabbed the shampoo, squirting some onto his hands and rubbing it into his  
  
hair,  
  
he rinsed it and grabbed the body wash, getting some and starting to rub it  
  
all  
  
over. He stopped when he got down to his waist, he blushed, recalling what  
  
only  
  
played an hour ago. He looked down and saw himself hard again.  
  
"Hey, Odd! You still in here?" Talya's voice came from the door.  
  
"Uh, um... yeah! I'm still in here!" Odd yelled.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Talya asked.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, Talya, I'm not a baby anymore." Odd yelled back.  
  
"Alright." Talya said, Odd heard him leave and he sighed in relief.  
  
---Morning---  
  
Odd woke up, he stretched and yawned. He stumbled over to his CD collection  
  
and  
  
grabbed 'Young and The Hopeless' album, from Good Charlotte. He sat down at  
  
his  
  
desk and grabbed his CD player, inserting the disk. He slipped his headphones  
  
on, he skipped till he got to his favorite, which was 'Bloody Valentine'. He  
  
vaguely heard a knock on his door, he stood up, putting the headphones around  
  
his neck, he opened the door, completely forgetting that he was in his boxers.  
  
Three people stood in front of him, they looked identical, only problem,  
  
different hair colors and skin colors, same vibrant eyes though. The first one  
  
had red hair and pale skin, another had brown hair and tanned skin, the last  
  
had  
  
blond hair and dark skin, they all had blue eyes, they wore black, sleeve-  
  
less,  
  
turtle-neck, muscle-shirts, black baggy jeans, combat boots, and each wore a  
  
windbreaker tied around their waists, as in, the red-head had dark red one,  
  
the  
  
brunette had a dark green one and the blond had a dark blue one.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mavin Jawakawa!" the red-head said, grinning.  
  
"I'm Bob Jawakawa." the brunette said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I'm Kama Jawakawa, are you a demon?" the blond asked.  
  
"No..." Odd said, looking at him strangely.  
  
"Don't mind Kama, he's an idiot that believes there are demons all over the  
  
place." Mavin said, him and Bob smacked Kama upside the head.  
  
"Ow! You fuckers!" Kama yelled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Watch your language, blondie!" Bob yelled back.  
  
"Oh, hi guys."  
  
"Hi, Talya." the Jawakawa boys said in unison.  
  
"Odd, they're triplets, Kama has a really dark tan and looks like a burnt  
  
cookie  
  
if you ask me, it's permanent, Bob has a good tan, and Mavin can't get a tan,  
  
he  
  
just burns." Talya said, boredly, yawning.  
  
"Oh... Why do they have different hair colors?" Odd asked.  
  
"'Cause their mom had three different hair colors, naturally. And she had blue  
  
eyes." Talya said, hugging the smallest and youngest there.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh... I get it!" Odd said.  
  
"And Odd, you might want to put on more clothes than just your boxers when you  
  
open the door next time." Talya said, grinning,  
  
"Oh, yeah, that might help, no wonder I felt a draft." Odd said, grinning,  
  
walking back into the room.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Talya hissed, whispering, glaring at the  
  
three  
  
in front of him.  
  
"What? Aren't allowed to visit our old friend?" Mavin asked, eyes glowing  
  
dangerously.  
  
"No!" Talya whispered, glaring harder at them, anger evident in his voice and  
  
eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Talya turned around quickly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone took all my clothes!!!!" Odd yelled, whining.  
  
Talya and the Jawakawa triplets fell over.  
  
"Odd, wrong closet." everyone heard from under a mass of blankets and pillows.  
  
"Oh, whoops, this is Ulricks' closet." Odd grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce and lolo313: Haha! Whacking the Jawakawa triplets over and over, again  
  
and  
  
again.  
  
Mavin, Bob and Kama: Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Ow! That! Ow! QUIT IT!  
  
Joce and lolo313: Shut-up fuckers! Glaring.  
  
Jawakawa triplets: Eep! Okay! Hide under park bench.  
  
---5---  
  
Theo  
  
---4---  
  
Ulrick  
  
---3—  
  
Jeremy  
  
---2---  
  
Yumi  
  
Sissy  
  
Aelita  
  
Herb  
  
Nick  
  
Joce: We aren't adding the Jawakawa triplets to the list, you'll see why  
  
later... HMPF! FUCKERS! Chase the Jawakawa triplets down the road.  
  
lolo313: And we need permission from Yami Honno134 to or not to add Talya to  
  
it.  
  
Joce and lolo313: Bye! Don't forget to vote! 


	8. 008

Joce: Were are the triplets?  
  
Lolo313: I locked them in a closet.   
  
Joce: Okay.   
  
Joce: Well here's the story.   
  
Talya walked over to Odd and said "Hey, want to catch a Good Charlotte concert later today?"  
  
"Sounds awsome!" Odd thought to himself "why is everyone asking me out on a date?" but he just  
  
shrugged it off. Odd changed cloths and met Talya at the gates. They caught a bus to the concert.   
  
They had been at the concert for an hour now and they hadn't played Odd's favorite song. Talya  
  
had been drinking soda for thirty minutes. He had already had five sodas. He looked red in the eye  
  
and a little dizzy. They started to play "Girls and Boys". "Hey Talya this is my favorite song!"  
  
Talya looked Odd in the eye and said, "You know what's my favorite? You!" Then Talya pushed  
  
Odd up against the wall and kissed him roughly on the lips. "What the hell do you think your  
  
doing?!?" Talya ignored him and un-zipped his pants. Odd's eyes grew large with suprise. Talya  
  
pulled down his pants and started to finger Odd's underwear. Odd yelled "Let go!" and slapped  
  
Talya across the face. Talya looked hurt, stood up and ran away as fast as he could. "What was  
  
with him?" said Odd as he pulled up his pants. Odd tried some of Talya's drink. "Oh, yuck! No  
  
wonder it was spiked with alchol." Odd tried to run after him but Talya was too far ahead. Odd  
  
grabbed a cab and headed back to his room. "I don't think I'll tell the others about what happened  
  
today." Odd said as he sat down on his bed. "Not tell us what?" Ulrick said from behind him.   
  
Joce: Well I hope you liked it.  
  
Lolo313: Should I let the triplets out?  
  
Joce: Nope.  
  
Lolo313: Okay. Well I'm too lazy to add the votes now so Joce would you?  
  
Joce: Whatever.   
  
Lolo313,Joce: See ya layer. Bye! 


	9. 009

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce  
  
Joce and lolo313: Hi!  
  
Joce: I'm sick, can't breath out of my nose, neither...  
  
lolo313: It's alright, Jocey... Pats her back. Anyway, it's the usual, 'cept  
  
this is chappy 9... Joce, It's in just 2 chappies!  
  
Joce: I know. I can't believe it, this is like the quickest I've ever written  
  
chapters... Hahaha! Ouch... . Oh yeah, lime in this chappy! Which is Minor  
  
sex, like...a blowjob! Oh! And Handjobs! And incest in this chappy, cousins!  
  
They're both hot so it's cool!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
URAMESHI  
  
"Um, nothing, nothing at all, I was talking about...uh...what I would tell my  
  
parents about...the cafeteria food! Yeah, the cafeteria food! That it  
  
serves...uh, wonderful ramen and chocolate cake!" Odd said, grinning.  
  
"They don't serve chocolate cake anymore because YOU ate all of it...BEFORE it  
  
was served." Ulrick stated, eyeing him hungrily.  
  
"Oh yeah, I wondered why they didn't serve it anymore." Odd said, looking at  
  
the  
  
ceiling.  
  
"Geez, oh yeah, do you know why Talya just ran into our room crying?" Ulrick  
  
asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Uh, Ulrick, could I be left alone with Talya for a few?" Odd asked, frowning.  
  
"Sure, just make sure he stops crying."  
  
Odd nodded, Ulrick left and Odd went inside, he spotted him curled up at his  
  
own  
  
bed, so he walked over to him. He placed a hand on Talya's shoulder, who  
  
stiffened.  
  
"Hey, Talya, you okay?" Odd asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
Talya looked at him, eyes red, puffy and still slightly glazed. Odd frowned,  
  
hugging Talya, he stood as he heard the phone ring, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"ODD!"  
  
"Hi, Urameshi! How's school?"  
  
"It's fun! I got to color a picture today! I gave it to my teacher! She said  
  
it  
  
was really good! She put it in her bag and gave me a hug! And momma bought me  
  
some ice cream for being good at the dentists for my check-up! The dentist  
  
said  
  
I have perfect teeth! Isn't that cool!?"  
  
"Yeah, Talya says hi." Odd said, laughing lightly.  
  
"Hi, Talya! Momma says we're going to be down there for the weekend! So I'll  
  
see you two then! Bye-bye! Odd! Talya!"  
  
"Bye, Urameshi." Odd said, laughing lightly, his younger cousin was so  
  
adorable,  
  
he hung up the phone after Urameshi hung up.  
  
"You smell so good." Talya said, arms wrapped around Odd's waist, one of his  
  
hands slipped inside Odd's pants and boxers, stroking slightly, Odd stiffened  
  
and muffled a moan, leaning back against Talya. Talya nibbled on Odd's neck,  
  
Odd  
  
not being able to muffle his moans anymore, moaned outload and rubbed up  
  
against  
  
Talya, feeling Talya's growing erection through both their pants and boxers.  
  
They both were hard, painfully hard. Talya turned him around and removed his  
  
hands, he pushed Odd back onto his own bed, quickly stripping Odd of his two  
  
toned purple pants and his black silky boxers, he started to move his hand up  
  
and down Odd's shaft, causing Odd to mewl and buck into his older cousin's  
  
hand,  
  
clenching and unclenching his hands on the sheets. He whimpered when Talya  
  
took  
  
his hand away, he began to sit up, only to gasp and moan as Talya slid his  
  
mouth  
  
onto Odd's shaft, licking and blowing lightly on it, getting Odd to buck and  
  
moan, Odd fell back onto Talya's bed again. Talya almost choked, so he brought  
  
his hand up to keep Odd from thrusting forward, Odd went back to clenching and  
  
nclenshing the bed sheets. The brunette licked and nipped, still holding Odd  
  
down. Odd saw Talya's head, bobbing up and down, he couldn't take it anymore,  
  
and came with a long moan. Talya swallowed every last drop, then moved up and  
  
kissed Odd, so he could taste himself, both tongues battled for dominance.  
  
Talya  
  
won of course, he got up and helped Odd dress. He started to leave, only to  
  
have  
  
Odd grab his wrist, he swung around.  
  
"What?" Talya asked, still slightly intoxicated.  
  
"You still have a bit of a problem, let me take care of that for you." Odd  
  
said,  
  
before he could protest, Odd had ducked and had pulled down Talya's blue jeans  
  
and dark blue boxers and had taken off Talya's windbreaker, Talya gasped in  
  
surprise as Odd's hot mouth covered his hard-on, sucking and licking lightly,  
  
up  
  
and down. Talya moaned and muttered incohert words.  
  
"Shit...Odd...faster...ohhhhhh, that felt good." was about the only cohert  
  
thing  
  
that came from Talya.  
  
Talya brought down a hand and guided Odd's head around, every time Odd moved  
  
back down to lil' Talya, he took in more, he nipped lightly at the sensitive  
  
flesh, earning more moans and mewls from the 17 year old brunette. He lasted a  
  
little londer than Odd and came deep into Odd's mouth, Odd swallowed every  
  
last  
  
drop savoring the taste, he stood and kissed Talya deeply, yet again Talya  
  
dominant. Talya growled deeply, pushing Odd back down to the bed, kissing him  
  
wildly and deeply. He finally pulled back and pulled his pants and boxers back  
  
up and picked up his windbreaker. Odd stood up, grinning at Talya.  
  
"That's a sorry for smacking you earlier, you startled and surprised me, you  
  
get  
  
some sleep, I'm sure you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,"  
  
Odd  
  
said, "I'm going to go take a walk. See ya' later, Talya."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: If that turned you on...then don't worry, it usually turns on whoever  
  
loves to see two hot guys get it on. Like me! Dammit... Odd, you liked that  
  
a lot, didn't you?  
  
Odd: Talya is wonderful at giving blow-jobs and hand-jobs...it felt  
  
soooooooooooooooooo goooooooooooooooooooooddddd...  
  
lolo313: Laughs. I'm writing next!  
  
---6---  
  
Theo  
  
Talya  
  
---5---  
  
Ulrick  
  
---4---  
  
Jeremy  
  
---3---  
  
Sissy  
  
Aelita  
  
Yumi  
  
Nick  
  
Herb  
  
Joce and lolo313: Bye! Don't forget to vote people, oh yeah, Talya went all  
  
the  
  
way up there, well...cause...reread the chapter if you don't know. 


	10. 010

Fighting Over Odd  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Odd walked outside and relaxed. It had been a long stressful day. He thought to himself "I hope  
  
Talya feels better." It was dark out, but the moon gave him plenty of light. He pulled out his walk-  
  
men and listened to the radio. No one was out on the streets. He wondered why. He looked at his  
  
watch, it was 12:45. "No wonder, thought Odd, its so late. He walked past a dark alley. He thought  
  
he saw something. He leaned in close to see what it was. Just as he was pulling away three pairs  
  
of hands shot out and grabbed Odd and pulled him in side the alley. They tied him up and blind  
  
folded him. "We have him now. Yes we certainly do. Shall we?" The strangers said as they pulled  
  
off Odd's shirt.  
  
Lolo313: well the next chapter the chapter you've been waiting for.   
  
Joce: yep its here soon.  
  
Lolo313: sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't write.   
  
Joce Lolo313: Don't forget to vote. Bye! 


	11. 011

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce: I am so ashamed to write this chapter...but Kama threatened to sing very  
  
loudly in the shower, and he always sings, "Hit Me Baby One More Time", Mavin  
  
and Bob said they'd make out on my bed, those three may be kinda cute...but I  
  
still hate them.  
  
lolo313: It's alright there, Jocey. Shooting death glares at the triplets.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
PAIN  
  
Talya stared up at the ceiling, not being able to sleep, he had a bad feeling  
  
whenever he thought of his cousin, knowing, just somehow knowing, that he  
  
wasn't  
  
safe. Talya sighed deeply, being very worried about the blond.  
  
---ALLEYWAY---  
  
"Are you scared?" asked one of the voices, Odd squirmed and whimpered feeling  
  
one of the guys lick his cheek.  
  
"He asked if you were scared, blondie." came another voice, he felt someone  
  
bite  
  
his neck, Odd yelped as it drew blood and the person happily lapped it up. Odd  
  
whimpered in pain, which earned him a slap across his face. Tears threatened  
  
to  
  
spill.  
  
"Talk, are you scared?" a third voice came.  
  
"Yes..." Odd mumbled.  
  
"Speak louder, blondie." the third voice said, licking his neck, sending  
  
shivers  
  
down his spine.  
  
"Yes!" Odd shouted, trying not to moan.  
  
"You enjoy such small touches... How do you deal with more?"  
  
---ODD'S POV---  
  
I miss Talya, I wish he was here, he'd make these guys go away, what's that  
  
smell? It smells like peaches... One of them bit me, and started lapping it  
  
up,  
  
it stings, bad... Talya... where are you? I have a really bad feeling.  
  
---NORMAL POV---  
  
"If you tell anybody about this, Odd-chan, we'll kill you." came the first  
  
voice.  
  
Odd whimpered and squirmed, one of them bent down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Do you know who this is, Odd? This is Mavin, and Bob and Kama are here as  
  
well,  
  
do you remember us? You better not tell anyone, or we will kill you...and your  
  
friends." the second voice said.  
  
Odd's eyes widened behind the blindfold, 'The Jawakawa triplets!?' he thought.  
  
They took the blindfold off, but his arms were tied, he stared up into the  
  
eyes  
  
of Mavin, who grinned down at him, little light was in the alleyway.  
  
"Hey, there little Odd-chan." Bob said, moving closer then crushing his lips  
  
against Odd's.  
  
Odd tried to escape, but to no avail, he tried to get Bob's tongue out of his  
  
mouth, it didn't work so he bit down hard on his tongue, causing Bob to pull  
  
back and yell at him.  
  
"The little bitch bit my tongue!!" Bob yelled.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to punish him won't we?" Kama leered.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Odd asked, voice cracking.  
  
"What do you think we want?"  
  
"Um, a talk?" Odd asked.  
  
The Jawakawa triplets stared at him then burst out laughing, Mavin spoke, "You  
  
are very interesting, Odd."  
  
"Why?" Odd asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Would we tie you up just to talk to you?" Bob asked.  
  
"Um, if I was being stubborn." Odd said.  
  
Kama let out a sigh and ripped off Odd's pants, Odd gasped, then started to  
  
yell  
  
at them as realization dawned on him.  
  
"No! Let me go! Let me go, now! TALYA! TALYA!!!! HELP! HE-MMPH!" Odd yelled,  
  
Kama had gotten a headache from hearing Odd yell, so he had shoved a gag in  
  
his  
  
mouth, Odd spit it back out and Mavin shoved it in this time, taking out a  
  
knife.  
  
"Spit it out again, and you'll get a nice new cut in that pretty little neck  
  
of  
  
yours." Mavin threatened, pointing the knife at Odd. Odd nodded and whimpered,  
  
eyes full of sorrow. Kama moved down again, pulling his boxers and shoes off,  
  
then brought his hand down, closing it around Odd's dick, and arousing him, he  
  
started to slowly pump and he moved forward, nipping at his neck, Odd  
  
whimpered  
  
when he got another new cut.  
  
---TALYA'S POV—  
  
I blinked, I just heard Odd calling for me... He needs my help! I jumped out  
  
of  
  
bed, I was wearing my boxers and a blue shirt with purple bunnies covering the  
  
sleeves, they're short-sleeved, I jammed my socked feet into my shoes and  
  
grabbed a jacket and flash light, scribbled down a note to Ulrick and ran out  
  
the door. Oh, Odd, please be alright...  
  
---NORMAL POV---  
  
Kama let go of Odd and backed up, he turned to Bob, "You start with him."  
  
Bob nodded and stretched, Mavin tossed him the knife and Bob bent down and cut  
  
off Odd's shirt, earning a few cuts on his chest, Odd let out a whimper and  
  
whine. Blood leaked from the cuts, Odd felt something poke his entrance, he  
  
snapped his head up as Bob entered him and began pumping in and out of him,  
  
screaming behind the gag, right before Bob came, he bit down hard on the skin  
  
between his neck and shoulder, by now, tears streamed down Odd's face and he  
  
was  
  
covered in blood, his hair was even stained with blood. They took turns, over  
  
and over again, after about an hour, which seemed like an eternity for Odd,  
  
they  
  
stopped and buckled up their jeans.  
  
"Remember don't tell anyone, or your friends WILL die. We'll kill them right  
  
in  
  
front of you." Mavin hissed right before running off.  
  
"You're a good fuck, kid." Bob said, untieing him and removing the gag, then  
  
ran  
  
after his brother.  
  
"See you later, Odd-chan." Kama said, kissing him harshly, then running off.  
  
Odd just curled up and cried, wishing he'd die.  
  
"Odd? Odd! Oh my god! What happened to you!?"  
  
Odd heard someone run over to him, by the way he smelt, he guessed it was  
  
Talya.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce and lolo313: HIYAH!!! Running and throwing things at the triplets.  
  
Jawakawa triplets: Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
---9---  
  
Talya  
  
---6---  
  
Theo  
  
---5---  
  
Ulrick  
  
---4---  
  
Jeremy  
  
---3---  
  
Sissy  
  
Aelita  
  
Yumi  
  
Herb  
  
Nick  
  
Joce: Bye!  
  
lolo313: Don't forget to vote!  
  
Joce and lolo313: DIE!!!!!!! Chasing the triplets again. 


	12. 012

Joce: Die you evil triplets!  
  
Lolo313: I hate them.  
  
Joce: read the chapter. Its good.   
  
Talya crouched next to Odd. "Odd are you okay?" Odd just lay on the ground and shivered. His  
  
eyes streamed out tears. "Odd I'm going to take you back to the school okay?" Odd still didn't  
  
answer him. Talya lifted Odd into his arms and walked as quickly as he could towards the school.   
  
Talya laid Odd on his bed. "Please tell me who did this to you." "No one." "Odd you need to get  
  
cleaned up." Odd stood up silently and walked into his shower. The warm water couldn't make it  
  
any better. Odd walked out of the shower and put on hi pajamas. "Odd please tell me what  
  
happened." Talya said distress obvious in hid voice. Odd just turned around and well asleep.  
  
Talya stayed up all night watching him. "I will get them odd,....... I promise."   
  
Lolo313: well its short but I did it.   
  
Triplets points= negative 500.   
  
Joce: review, I'll update soon. 


	13. 013

Fighting Over Odd  
  
1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce: Triplets are still -500/ Oh yeah, Talya is 17 and Urameshi is 7.  
  
lolo313: We are bringing in more characters. Lars, Odd's older brother, Katal,  
  
Ulrich's older brother, and Mixen and Mixet, the twins which can be...  
  
Joce: Uh...Talya's, Urameshi's and Odd's other cousins.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
WORRY  
  
Odd awoke the next morning to stare at the face of Ulrich, Odd's eyes looked  
  
tired. Ulrich was grinning.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Odd asked, sitting up and scratching the back of his  
  
head.  
  
"Katal, Urameshi, Mixen, Mixet and Lars are here." Ulrich said, grinning.  
  
Odd nodded, easing back against the wall, feeling pain shoot up his spine and  
  
wincing. Ulrich noticed this, and Talya appeared beside Ulrich.  
  
"You okay, Odd?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Yeah." Odd said.  
  
"Go and wait outside, Ulrich, make sure everyone is at home." Talya said,  
  
leaning down and picking Odd up bridal style.  
  
Ulrich nodded, dashed out the door and closed it behind him. Talya looked down  
  
at Odd, carrying him into the bathroom.  
  
"Who did it, Odd?" Talya asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"No one, I'm fine." Odd said, crossing his arms and looking away, voice barely  
  
audible.  
  
"Fine, I'm bathing with you then." Talya said, setting him down carefully on  
  
the  
  
counter, he started the tub, starting a bath up. Odd backed up, against the  
  
wall, Talya turned and looked at him.  
  
"What? The water make it sting?"  
  
"Makes my cuts sting. Besides, I only got beat up." Odd said, turning to look  
  
into the mirror. He saw Talya roll his eyes.  
  
"Geez, don't have to make such a big deal out of it." Talya said. He ducked  
  
down  
  
and grabbed a couple towels, went outside the bathroom and came back 5 minutes  
  
later with two sets of clothes, two white t-shirts, one pair of blue jeans, a  
  
pair of black jean shorts, two pairs of boxers, one dark blue and one black.  
  
Talya set them down and turned off the tub, he stripped himself down after  
  
shutting the door. He turned to Odd, and undressed him, who blushed the whole  
  
time, wincing when Talya touched a bruise or cut. Talya picked him up and  
  
climbed into the tub, setting Odd down between his legs.  
  
"Why are you taking a bath with me?" Odd asked.  
  
"Because you refused to tell me who beat you up. Do you use the Freesia?"  
  
Talya  
  
asked, picking up the Freesia shampoo.  
  
Odd nodded, Talya squirted some into his hand and began to massage Odd's head  
  
with the shampoo, Odd mewled and his eyes began to droop. Talya laughed  
  
lightly,  
  
playing with Odd's hair made the younger boy sleepy and it felt nice. He  
  
finished washing his hair with the shampoo and grabbed the shower head,  
  
spraying  
  
it lightly on Odd's head, washing the soap out, the he grabbed the  
  
conditioner,  
  
doing the same as he did with the shampoo, Odd mewled again. Talya smiled to  
  
himself, then grabbed the shower head again and rinsed to blond's hair out. He  
  
washed his own hair with the Freesia then grabbed the body wash, which was  
  
also  
  
Freesia, he squirted some into his hand and closed the bottle, setting it  
  
down,  
  
he rubbed the soap gently over Odd's bruised and cut body, he stopped when he  
  
got to the lower area, but went ahead, and clean him off the rest of the way,  
  
then he went and cleaned himself off. He drained the tub and pulled Odd up,  
  
grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Odd's waist, setting him back up on the  
  
counter, he grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his own waist. He  
  
turned back to Odd and dried the younger boy off, he helped Odd dress, who  
  
looked was looking up the whole time, wincing as Talya accidently brushed over  
  
a  
  
bruise or cut, or his spine. Talya dressed himself and he picked Odd up off  
  
the  
  
counter, he threw the towels in the dirty laundry basket and walked outside  
  
their's and Ulrich's room. He closed and locked the door, putting his key in  
  
his  
  
pocket, he walked out to the main room and up beside Ulrich.  
  
"Hey, Ulrich, where'd you put our shoes?" Talya asked.  
  
"Urameshi wanted to borrow them." Ulrich said, pointing to the 7 year old, who  
  
had one of Odd's and Ulrich's shoes on his hands and the other two shoes on  
  
his  
  
feet, running around like a hyper cat. Talya laughed lightly, he expected Odd  
  
to  
  
laugh as well, but he didn't, he walked over to a chair and set Odd down.  
  
"Hey, little brother."  
  
Odd turned his tired gaze to a tall boy, he had blond hair and dark pink eyes,  
  
he was a head taller than Talya. He wore a black sleeveless, v-neck shirt,  
  
which  
  
was tucked into his black baggy jeans that covered part of his black combat  
  
boots. He waved a black fingerless gloved hand at Odd. Odd nodded to him.  
  
"Not going to say hi to your older brother, Odd?"  
  
"Hi...Lars." Odd mumbled.  
  
Lars raised an eyebrow at him, then looked him over.  
  
"I haven't seen you for 6 years and I have to ask you to say hi? That's-what  
  
happened to your legs?" Lars asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"..." Odd stared at him, then turned his head to see Urameshi, the seven year  
  
old was staring and smiling at him. He had a mess of black hair, his eyes were  
  
a  
  
nice shade of blue with a hint of green, he wore a pair of black jean shorts  
  
and  
  
a black t-shirt, on his feet and hands were Odd's and Talya's shoes. The  
  
younger  
  
boy ran over to Odd, putting Odd's shoes on for him then climbing on his lap.  
  
"Urameshi! Give me my shoes!!!" Talya yelled from across the room.  
  
Urameshi grinned and threw Talya's shoes to Lars. Lars tossed them to Talya,  
  
who  
  
said a quick thanks before putting them on.  
  
"Ura, you KNOW not to steal your brothers' and cousins' shoes." came another  
  
voice, Odd looked over to another couch, sitting there was Ulrich's older  
  
brother. He had brown messy hair, his eyes were a golden color, he was as tall  
  
as Lars, wearing Lars' exact outfit, except it was all a creamy white.  
  
"Listen to Katal, he might just have some words of wisdom." came a female's  
  
voice, Odd looked over to see a girl with mainly brown hair, her bangs were  
  
blond, the bottom of her hair was black, her eyes steel-gray-blue, she was as  
  
tall as Talya, she wore a black sleeveless shirt and white bell-bottom jeans,  
  
her shoes were Nike and colored sapphire, she had a chain around her neck that  
  
was silver.  
  
"Hey, Mixet, when'd you get here?" Lars asked.  
  
"I've been here the whole time, remember, I walked in with you. Hey there,  
  
cousin!" Mixet said, turning to Odd.  
  
"Hi, Odd, Talya, Ulrich." came another voice, that sounded slightly like  
  
Mixet's, Odd looked behind Mixet, not surprisingly finding the older twin,  
  
Mixen. His hair was like his sisters', except the black and blond were  
  
switched  
  
and his hair was shorter, they had the same eye color and height. He wore a  
  
sleeve-less white shirt and black baggy jeans, he wore crimson colored Nike  
  
shoes and had a golden chain around his neck.  
  
Odd raised a hand and waved to everyone, not feeling like talking. Urameshi  
  
grabbed his other hand and held it in his own smaller hands.  
  
"Are you okay, Odd?" Urameshi's young voice asked.  
  
Odd nodded.  
  
"Momma said she couldn't make it because she had an alert from Mixen's and  
  
Mixet's momma and papa." Urameshi said, playing with Odd's fingers.  
  
"Yeah, mom and dad said there was an emergency at work, and they needed extra  
  
help so they called, Auntie Sarah." Mixet said.  
  
"Did mom divorce...Keith?" Talya asked.  
  
"Yup, did last week when she found out the reason you came down here was  
  
because  
  
of him." Mixen said, softly.  
  
"That's not the only reason." Talya said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah yeah, it's also because this is a good school. Oh yeah, Kiwi is outside  
  
playing with Chal and Chew." Mixet said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Odd, our real mom and dad were arrested for making me drink when I  
  
was  
  
real little and for beating you everyday." Lars said, quietly.  
  
"Are our grandparents okay?" Odd asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're the ones that filed the reports." Lars said, grinning.  
  
"What was the emergency?" Odd asked, turning his head to look at the twins.  
  
"Well, there was a lot of screaming and yelling last night downtown. So they  
  
went to investigate." Mixet said.  
  
Odd flinched and tensed, Urameshi looked up at him, concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Urameshi asked.  
  
Odd nodded.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The Jawakawa triplets walked in, grinning and waving to everyone. Ulrich  
  
rolled  
  
his eyes, waving to them. Odd tensed again and bit his bottom lip, tears  
  
streaming down his face. Urameshi frowned.  
  
"Lars, is Odd really okay?" the seven year old asked.  
  
Lars turned to look at his seven year old cousin and six-teen year old  
  
brother.  
  
He blinked and gasped, he was at Odd's side in an instant. Everyone doing the  
  
same.  
  
"Odd are you okay? Why are you crying? Odd? Odd? Answer me!" Lars said,  
  
worried,  
  
putting a hand on Odd's shoulder.  
  
Odd let out a sob, Mavin, Bob and Kama were glaring at him, no one else  
  
noticing. Talya and Lars shooed everyone away, Talya bent down and picked Odd  
  
up, Odd wrapped his arms around the back of Talya's neck, legs wrapped around  
  
his waist and sobbed into his older cousin's shoulder. Talya went back to  
  
their  
  
room, everyone stared after them. Urameshi tugged on Lars' hand, having the  
  
twenty-one year old look down at the seven year old.  
  
"Is Oddie going to be okay?" Urameshi asked, sadness showing in his features.  
  
"I hope so, Urameshi, I hope so." Lars said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: Well ,there's that chappy. For why Talya asked if Keith and Sarah were  
  
divorced, you'll have to ask Talya and YH134. Oh yeah, most people aren't  
  
competing anymore. So here's the pairings.  
  
?????/Odd  
  
Yumi/Sissy  
  
Nick/Herb  
  
Theo/Jeremy  
  
Mixet/Aelita  
  
MAYBE  
  
Katal/Lars  
  
lolo313: And here are the points.  
  
---13---  
  
Talya  
  
---8---  
  
Ulrich  
  
---NEGATIVE 1,500---  
  
Mavin  
  
Bob  
  
Kama  
  
Joce and lolo313: Sorry took so long to update! Hope you liked this part!  
  
Don't worry! The Jawakawa triplets will pay! Don't forget to vote...  
  
Joce: Oh hey, look, Talya has 13 votes, and this chapter is 13. 


	14. 014

Lolo313: I'm sorry for the long waits and short chapter. (Tears up)  
  
Joce: It's okay. I can make up for it.   
  
Lolo313: Here's my chapter. Enjoy.   
  
Odd had asked if he could be alone fro awhile. He didn't feel comfortable around others at the  
  
moment. He went down town. He wanted to go shopping. Odd passed an alley way and froze, then  
  
ran as fast as he could straight forward leaving the alley in the dust. He ran into a girl on the street.  
  
He knocked her down and he landed on her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." Odd stretched  
  
out his hand and help the girl up. "Its okay. I'm fine." She walked off with a little spring in her  
  
step. Odd continued walking until he walked past a small book store. He walked in and walked up  
  
to the information desk. "Um Hi, do you have any journals?" Odd asked the lady behind the desk.  
  
"Oh yes,we have diaries for little girls that are absolute fabulous." Odd turned red in the face.  
  
"Um, mame? I'm a boy." The lady behind the desk looked embarrassed and tried to fix her  
  
mistake. "Oh I know but I mean if you have a sister." The lady took the hint and lead Odd to the  
  
journals. "Thank you." Odd said picking up a journal and walking to the counter to pay for it. He  
  
stepped out the door and went to the park. He sat on a bench. The sun was out and if welt warm  
  
against his cold skin. Odd opened his journal and took out a pen. Odd doodled on the first couple  
  
of pages and then when he had covered four pages with scribbles he turned to a new page and  
  
wrote, "Journal I want to see hell. Just so I can measure it to what I went through the other night.   
  
Joce: ooo, morbid.  
  
Lolo313: I had inspiration.   
  
Joce: review it please. I'll work on the next chapter. 


	15. 015

Fighting Over Odd 1. By: Joce and lolo313  
  
Joce: Just to let you know, we won't be updating from July 17 - July 25. Also,  
Katal is not as tall as Lars, I meant to write as tall as Talya, and Lars is 6'3"½, there will be no Katal/Lars pairing.  
  
lolo313: Also, we're sorry for the short chapters. There are reasons behind it besides, we're kinda' busy. She- (points to Joce) -has big troubles in her house.  
  
Joce: . Can say that again.. (Starts to sing The Anthem, by Good Charlotte,  
then Jaded, by Mest feat Benji from GC, then Box of Sharp Objects, by The Used.)  
  
lolo313: Anthem of Our Dying Day belongs to Story of the Year, and sex in this chappy.  
  
GO AWAY  
  
Odd turned his CD player on, "Anthem of Our Dying Day" by Story of the Year,  
playing softly in the room he shared with Talya and Ulrich.  
  
The stars will cry The blackest tears tonight And this is the moment that I live for I can smell the ocean air And here I am Pouring my heart onto these rooftops Just a ghost to the world That's exactly Exactly what I need  
  
Odd wrote again, "The worst part is that if I told anyone, then Mavin said he and his brothers would kill my friends right infront of my face, and they'd kill me."  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day  
  
"I really didn't care if they killed me, but if they killed my friends, then the world would be missing some great people."  
  
For a second I wish the tide Would swallow every inch of this city As you gasp for air tonight I'd scream this song right in your face If you were here I swear I won't miss a beat Cause I never Never have before  
  
"The thing is, I don't know why they did it."  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day  
  
"Why'd they have to go and rape ME?"  
  
Of our dying day Of our dying day Of our dying!!!  
  
"Yeah, you heard me, I was raped by none other than the Jawakawa triplets,  
Mavin, Bob and Kama."  
  
For a second I wish the tide Would swallow every inch of this city And you gasp for air tonight!!  
  
"Lars, Katal, Mixen, Mixet and Urameshi are going to stay with us, I first saw them again this morning."  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem Of our dying day  
  
"The triplets walked in and I cried, they all were worried. I hate making people worry."  
  
Our dying day Of our dying!!!  
  
"Talya carried me back to his, Ulrich's and my room. I think he's worried."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Odd closed his journal quickly, shoving it under his pillow, "Come in." He heard a few sets of foot steps, then the door lock, Odd sat up a stared straight at the Jawakawa triplets.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Odd stuttered, backing up against the wall.  
  
"For you of course, why else? And remember, you tell anyone, and we kill your friends." Mavin said, pinning Odd to the wall and kissing him roughly.  
  
"Mavin, you have him for the night." Bob said, him and Kama leaving and locking the door behind them.  
  
"Where are-?"  
  
"Where are your friends? They on the other side of the school, eating dinner."  
Mavin said, quickly stripping Odd of his remaining clothing. Odd pushed away from him.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Cooperate or I'll make good on what I said." Mavin growled, biting Odd's shoulder.  
  
Odd whimpered and layed back down, tears starting to form in his eyes. Mavin bit down into his neck and thrust into him violently. Odd bit his lip to keep from screaming out, Mavin whispered.  
  
"You can scream, walls are sound proof, remember?" Mavin asked, thrusting into the younger boy once again.  
  
This time, Odd did scream out, tears streaming down his face, blood leaking from his entrance, coating Mavin's member. Mavin began to thrust in faster and harder, hitting the younger boy's prostate each time, giving Odd more pain and causing him to scream his throat hoarse. Mavin came inside him with a grunt then cleaned himself up and zipped his jeans back up, kissing him harshly.  
  
"You're a good fuck, Oddie, don't tell anyone or it's curtains for your friends." Mavin said, before leaving.  
  
Odd cried and sobbed, then slowly stood up, pulling his sheets off and throwing them into the garbage, then grabbing a towel and taking a shower. Once he got out, he took his journal out again, writing in it.  
  
"Just now, Mavin raped me again, I hope that that was the last time, but seriously doubt it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: I'm sorry Oddie... ;.; We'll continue soon... I'm sorry Oddie, so sorry...  
  
lolo313: Sweatdrops. It's alright Jocey. Pats her back. 


End file.
